Total Drama Dream Mansion
by Joshthedreamer
Summary: Brand New Host, Brand New Cast, and a huge mansion and 1 million dollars at stake! Who will win?


**Bird's Eye view from a helicopter pans out over a long winding driveway, passing overtop a cobblestone bridge out looking a peaceful river below. The helicopter continues following every curve of the driveway until it reaches the end of it which rounds out into a circle surrounding a fountain. This fountain faces a massive mansion, in which a Blonde fashionable woman in her late 20s is standing in front of.**

?: Hi there! You may be wondering who I am, and that will be answered in due time. What's more important is who will be joining me! My name is Viola Summers, and I have twenty teenagers currently en route to this lovely location, all desperately wanting to win this brand new competition!

Viola: Twenty teens will enter, and by the end of two months, only one will remain, thereby winning the deed to this Mansion, as well as a cool prize of ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS! These teens will be put to their breaking points as each challenge ends up with one of them having to pack their bags, and say goodbye to their chances forever! That being said, let's welcome our contestants!

the first bus speeds in carrying the male contestants. As the bus screeches to a halt the boys all pile up near the exit of the bus in an attempt to escape, during this one of the males is able to squeeze past the gaggle and leave the bus. The slender ginger haired male dusts himself off

?: Good lord! Was our driver drunk or something?

Viola: Welcome Ben! You're the first contestant to arrive! Please go stand over near the entrance!

Ben: Alright! I'm ready to get going!  
_Confessional: Ben - The Schemer.

Ben: I know I have the skills to go far in this game, and I am not afraid to spread a few rumours and lies to make my way through the competition a little easier.

During the commotion three more boys escape the vicious huddle and make their way over towards the host; a blonde heavyset male who remains at attention and awaits to be addressed, a black haired average looking guy who looks at ease, and a muscular brunette with a goatee who surveys his surroundings

Viola: Welcome Kyle, Tyler W and Shane! Smile for the camera and make your way over towards Ben near the entrance!

Kyle: Chief Petty Officer 2nd Class Kyle Abrams reporting for duty!

Tyler W: Glad to be here, when can I go claim a bed?

Shane: Pleasure to meet you, have I seen you somewhere on TV before?

?: Ah! That's Viola Summers! She was on Season 7 of "I Wanna Be a Star"! She placed 2nd but has gone on to be waaaaay more famous than Melanie Phillips, the respective winner of that season! She then went on to do All-Stars but she was a totally robbed 2nd boot goddess! Sorry, I'm rambling, Hi guys! I'm Marcus and I'm-

Ben: Super excited to be here? Yea trust me we can tell man. Though your TV trivia is impressive I'll admit.

Viola took on the briefest looks of scorn, before changing her demeanour back to a smile.

Viola: Thank you for that… Chilling reminder of my losses! Please all of you, as I said go stand by the entrance!  
_Confessional: Kyle - The Cadet, Tyler W - The Lazy Guy, Shane - The Tough Guy and Marcus - The Superfan

Kyle: Back home I am second in command to a cadet unit of 86 people, I know that through discipline and poise, I can bring home a win.

Tyler W - If I'm being totally honest, I'm just here for a vacation to get away from the farm. It's time for me to get some relaxation that normal teens get!

Shane - I know I'm strong, and they know it too. But they don't know that I have a brain to match it, and I intend on using it.

Marcus: Ahhhhh! I am so ready for this! I wanted to do a death drop on my way off the bus but I was just so starstruck and completely made a fool out of myself in front of all these people! I'm just hoping my enthusiasm and knowledge can make them see I'm worth keeping! _

The next duo of contestants stumbling out of the bus couldn't look more different, one being an overweight blonde who stumbled and ended up faceplanting and the other a raven-haired muscular male who tripped as well and landed on top of him.

?: Hey! Watch where you're going, big guy!

?: I should be saying the same to you, now get off me!  
Ben: Talk about an odd couple. Even though they look like they could kill each other any second.

Viola: Welcome Nathan and Ray! Please dust yourselves off and join the others!

Nate: Just Nate is fine, Nathan sounds waaaaaay to formal for me, especially in a show like this.

Ray: Thanks babe, now where are all the chicks? Not saying you aren't hot, but you're a little old for my taste

Viola: *muttering* "wow first my reality TV failures and now I'm too old, this cast is looking great so far"

Confessional: Nate - The Gamer and Ray - The Alpha Male

Nate: So far my competition is looking pretty easy to beat, but much like League of Legends, any champion can be used effectively, even Amumu. Therefore I know I can't underestimate anyone here.

Ray: Believe it or not, I am what an ideal man should look like! I'm planning on taking the strong to the end, no matter what! But I may make room for a few hot chicks if they wanna get with me, ya dig?  
_

The final three males stepped out of the bus, each looking eager to meet their future competition. Among them; a blonde male with a brown beret, a dark haired teen with his hair held back with a headband, and a guy who almost as skinny as a skeleton, with scruffy blonde hair and an eager smile.

Viola: Say hello to Brady, Lake and Edward!

Brady smiles wide, with his teeth that look suspiciously sharp on full display

Brady: I'm ready to slash my way through the competition! But in all seriousness, hi guys!

Lake: Stoked to be here! Say, aren't you that woman who was on-

Kyle: I'd drop that subject if I were you, Lake, was it?

Lake: That's my name! But what's so wrong about bringing up how she almost won, if it hadn't been for her slip up in the-

Tyler W: Like Sarge over there said, you may not wanna mention that bud.

Lake: Dolphin Imitation Challenge…?

Viola: Don't remind me, the clicking still haunts me to this day! Ugh just, just go over there!

Viola forcibly shoves Lake over towards the other cast members

Shane: You don't really listen well do you?

The skeletal built boy sauntered over and held his hand out towards Viola

Edward: Hi there! I'm Edward, thanks for letting me on the show! And if it means

anything, I think you were the true winner of that season!

Viola: I appreciate that Edward but just know complements won't make me rig the game for you!

Ben smirked

Ben: Will anything make you rig the game for someone? I'm asking for a friend

Viola: ...no?

Ben: Damn  
_Confessional: Brady - The Horror Film Geek, Lake - The Leech and Edward - The Formerly Homeless Guy

Brady: I know I have a tiny obsession with horror films but that doesn't mean i'm just a one-note guy! I came here to play and win! Just like Randy Meeks, I know my way around people and how to survive… except he didn't… shit.

Lake: So far these guys look like good partners. If I can stick with them I can easily slide by… I just need to learn to watch my mouth I guess.

Edward: I've handled way worse out on the streets at night! So i know i can easily handle the game. Honestly I'm just so happy to have a place here and I can't wait to make all sorts of friends!  
_

Viola: and here come the ladies!

Ray: Aw Yeah baby! Time for some action! Am I right?

Ray claps his hand on the nearest males back, which happens to be Kyle

Kyle: Please don't make a fool out of yourself, the women may think we're all a bunch of horndogs.

The Bus arrives and unlike the males, the females actually take their time getting out of the bus. The first two to step out is a Raven haired girl clad in a leather jacket, and a brunette dressed in various shades of purple.

Viola: Joslyn and Anna!

Joslyn gave a quick wink to the camera

Joslyn: Hey! Guess the guys are already here, and I am definitely impressed!

Anna: Hello everyone, I hope we can all get along at least until the drama inevitably

starts.

Ray: Hey Short Stuff, wanna have some fun when we get inside?

Anna: Sorry, I'm not interested in gorillas

Nate: Owned.

As Anna and Joslyn joined the men, Anna taking care to stand far away from Ray, the next girl, a very slender blonde girl stepped out and struck a pose.

?: Hey Boys! The Beauty has arrived!

Viola: Here's Mandy!

Ray: Sorry Short stuff but this girl has it going on!

Anna: I'm so hurt.

Mandy: "Down, big boy. lets not make everyone jealous out here besides there's so many boys here!"  
_Confessional: Joslyn - The Fashionista, Anna - The Brain and Mandy - The Flirt

Joslyn: I know i look good, but unlike that Mandy girl, I don't have to flaunt it and be

trashy. That being said I am an opportunist and if I will do what it takes to win.

Anna: I firmly believe that staying rational, and thinking things through will lead me to an

easy victory. I just have to keep my head on straight and I'll be fine

Mandy: My game revolves around the men that are here. I'll woo them, make them love me, and string them along to keep me. I'll let them take the falls and the hits, and I'll be sitting pretty at the end.  
_

Mandy struts over to Marcus

Mandy: and what's your name blondie?

Marcus: My name is no, sweetie. Your name may be Mandy but I'd be more interested in you if you were a man, not Man-dy.

Mandy: W-what!? Ugh!

She stalks off and shoves past Kyle who tentatively makes his way over to Marcus, with Edward following.

Kyle: I will admit, Marcus. That actually was pretty impressive with your wordplay.

Edward: Yea! You totally gave her what was coming! But are you actually-

Marcus: Yes. I'm more likely to be into you than I am into her.

Edward: Oh! Okay cool! I mean my best friend back home is gay too!

Kyle: Oh yea? Where are you from?

Edward: I move a lot, so a few places, but recently just in a small town near Toronto! Anyways looks like someone just exited the bus!

The next pair stepped out of the bus, the first a muscular blonde girl wearing a jersey, and the second a redhead with frizzy curly hair

?: This is my competition? Hand me the money cause I've got this in the bag.

Viola: Please welcome Brenda! As well as Robin!

Brenda: Hi, just stay out of my way and we'll get along fine.

Robin: Hi everyone! As you heard from the host I'm Robin! I really hope we all can be fri- Woah!

Robin tripped over a bag that was left and smacked into Brenda's back nearly knocking the strong woman over and fell to the ground, in response Brenda turned around and gazed down at her.  
Brenda: Are we going to have a problem?

Robin: nonononononono! Not at all! Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to trip there was this bag!

Brenda chuckled, surprising a few of the others, as they were certain Robin wasn't making it out of this without at least a threat

Brenda: Mistakes happen, it's fine. Just try to be more careful next time, Robin, right?

Brenda held out her hand, which the shook up Robin gladly took with a smile, and the two walked over to the rest of the cast.

Tyler W: Okay am I the only one here who thought she was going to kill her..?

Confessional: Brenda - The Tough Girl and Robin - The Sweet Misfit

Brenda: I may be tough but I have a heart, I can tell that girl has her heart in the right place, going off on her would only make me look bad. That being said I have no intention of losing, and I will do everything in my power to make it to the end.

Robin: I've always had a problem making friends back home, so I really just want to make some friends here. But I mean winning would be nice!

Shane: Okay I'll be real. Brenda seems like a female me, I'll have to watch out for her.

The next pair of females to step out, were a blonde in mostly red, and a light skin girl with a frizzy dark ponytail and a bored look on her face. Immediately the lady in red stepped forward and gave a smirk.

?: Hey guys, names Naomi. I look forward to meeting you all and getting to know you!

Viola: Please welcome Naomi and Taylor!

Taylor?: Uh... That's not my name. My name's Tyler? Surely you got that on the application.

A few of the contestants, namely Mandy, Ray, Lake and Ben shared a quick chuckle at the new contestant's mishap.

Viola: Oh… Well, welcome Tyler… Wait there's two Tyler's now!? Quick what's your last name?

Tyler: Oh, It's Jones. Jones is my last name.

Viola: Well then please welcome Tyler J!

Tyler J and Naomi sauntered over towards the other contestants. Naomi standing next to Ben and Lake.

Ben: Nice piercing.

Naomi: Oh thanks! I've had it for a couple of months but I always misplace the ball when I'm getting in the shower, absolutely aggravating.

Lake: You misplace your ball?

Naomi: The ball of my piercing, genius. Get your mind out of the gutter.

Ben: You have no luck with your mouth there huh Lake?

Ben gave a quiet chuckle and moved over towards Robin and Brenda, offering a snarky smile and speaking in a tone just loud enough for Lake to hear.

Ben: That guy, what a dunce am I right? I'm Ben, by the way.

Lake: You know I can still hear you right?

Ben: Fully aware man!

Robin: I'm sure he means well! You could try and be a little nicer yourself Hun.

Brenda: Robin has a point, from what I've seen you've just given people sneaky looks behind their backs, and I've only been here for a few minutes. That being said who knows what others have seen. So if you wanna talk tough you better be tough!  
She pulled her fist up causing Ben to immediately flinch, hoping she was faking, luckily for him he was.

Robin: Hey! I know you spared me but don't hit him either!

Brenda: I'm not gonna hit him. I'm not one of those Jock girls that get mad and break everything and hit people.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief

Ben: Okay, remind me not to get on your bad side ever.

Brenda: Good idea

Robin: Don't get on her bad side, Ben!

Ben: It was a figure of- oh forget it.

Meanwhile, Tyler J took her spot next to Tyler W and Joslyn.

Tyler W: Hey, I'm the other Tyler. Sorry to see the name mistake but at least that stuff was cleared up yea?

Joslyn: God she couldn't get your name correct? What an entrance am I right? I'm

Joslyn, don't worry about that mishap I'm sure she'll learn it eventually.

Tyler J: Hello, it's nice to meet you.

Joslyn: I really love your top! Super chic!

Tyler J: Oh, uh thanks?  
_Confessional: Naomi: The Mercenary Voter and Tyler J: The Boring by Choice

Naomi: I have no intention of losing. So I'll make myself the hot commodity of the tribe. Whoever makes the best offer to me will be the person I stick with.

Tyler J: My logic is simple. Loud people get voted out earlier and the endgame is made up of people who stay in the background and don't get called out. So I will be as boring as possible and sneak to the end.

The Next contestant stepped out with a neutral expression, she whisked her blue highlight out of her eye and stared at everyone, she then walked towards Viola.

Viola: Welcome Maria!

Maria: Thank you. Hello everyone, as you all know I'm-

Maria would have finished her sentence if she wasn't interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream emitting from Joslyn, who had a wasp fly near her chest. Joslyn took a chance and swatted at the wasp, however she missed and began to run and hide behind Tyler W and pull on his shoulders, Tyler W, not used to this new weight on him, fell backwards and took Tyler J down with him, leading to a three-person heap on the floor as the wasp flew away unharmed.

Maria: You know what? I'm not even gonna ask.

Maria walked over towards the rest of the contestants, standing next to Brady, Nate and Shane.

Maria: You guys seem pretty sane, I'm just gonna stand over here

Shane: Fair enough, I'm Shane, it's nice to meet you.

Brady: And I'm Brady! Love the streak, by the way.

Nate: So What's your tale, Nightingale? We didn't hear much from you up there before that mess happened

Maria: Well, there's not much to say, I'm the same age as you guys, I'm a middle child, and I tend to keep to myself. But obviously, that won't work here. So I'm hoping to stick with people who aren't crazy like the rest of my family.

Brady: Honey, This is a TV show, people are going to be out here trying to be a crazy as they can because if they can't win at least they'll be remembered. You aren't gonna get a lot of normal here.

Shane: Brady has a point, but here's hoping the four of us are on the same team.  
_Confessional: Maria: The Sane Person

Maria: Between having to help sneak my brothers girlfriend in the house, and hearing my little sister scream at minecraft for YouTube views, I don't get a lot of quiet time. I'm thinking that if I just stay out of trouble and try to align with people who aren't nuts, then I stand a good chance of making it far.

The penultimate female to leave the bus almost gave off the vibe of cotton candy, dressed in all pink, and pink wavy hair to match. She gave a shy smile as she stepped towards the other contestants

?: Well hello! I'm Shawna and I am super happy to be here! Am I the last one?

Viola: Welcome Shawna! And nope! We have one more contestant to reveal so please stand with the others.

Shawna did as she told, and took a spot next to Brenda, Robin and Ben.

Ben: I'm resisting the urge to make a Cotton Candy joke but in all seriousness, you look good.

Robin: Oh my god I love your tattoo! What's it mean?

Shawna: Well I'm a Leo, so it's the astrological sign for Leo after all, what's your sign?

Robin: Well I'm a Virgo! But I was born close to the change so I'm right next to Libra!

Shawna: Cool! I should do a star chart for you sometime!

Brenda: Hold on. You're not one of those "astrology hoes" are you?

Shawna: Proud of it! And you give off total Scorpio vibes! Super withdrawn and mysterious and stuff.

Brenda: I'm gonna chalk that up to luck.

Shawna: Ha! Called it!

Meanwhile: Tyler J pulled herself out of the three-person dogpile and helped the other two up.

Joslyn: I am so sorry! I'm terrified of wasps and hornets and well, anything with a

stinger! I really didn't mean to hurt you.

Tyler J: It's fine, I'm okay.

Tyler W: I'm fine as well. Also Tyler, you're a girl of little words huh? We'll get along just fine.

Tyler J: Don't push your luck.

Tyler W: Noted.

Confessional: Shawna: The Sly Sweetheart  
Shawna: I fully intend on using the swing vote position to boost myself in this game. If I can slide by the first few rounds I'm confident I'll be sitting at the end against someone who I dragged there for an easy victory.

The final contestant to leave the bus was a girl with her purple hair in a pony tail, but while leaving the bus she took it out and let it hang down to her mid back. She had a cool expression on her face and have a small wave

Viola: welcome our final contestant Lana!

Lana: Hey guys, glad to be here. I can't wait to get started!

Viola: Great! Just like everyone else I assume! Please join the others

Lana sauntered over and took her spot next to Joslyn and the Tylers, who had all gotten

up and dusted themselves off after Joslyn's outburst., and Shawna made her way over.

Joslyn: Oh my god where did you get your outfit! Stripes are SO in this season and you are turning it out!

Shawna: I'm gagged by your skirt, sis! You have to spill the deets!

Lana: Oh! I actually made it myself! I thought it was pretty plain but thank you! I make a lot of fashion actually.

Joslyn: Aieeeee! You and I are gonna get along just fine!

Tyler J: It's pretty cool I suppose.

Tyler W threw a side glance at his identically named counterpart

Tyler W: You don't really follow fashion do you?

Tyler J: ...What?

Tyler W: Never mind.  
_Confessional: Lana: The Chill Girl  
Lana: I'm a pretty plain person if I do say so myself. Everyone here probably has a huge plan or ideas for how to get through the game. Plans? Fate? I'm more of a dumb luck kind of girl.  
_

Viola: That's everyone! I hope you are all ready to enter this mansion! But first as you can see out here we have our first instance of a confessional! Every door in the mansion labelled with a Star, is our own brand of Diary Rooms! There will be one in every floor as well as one out front here and two out back!

Marcus: Diary Room? Can she just take that name? Isn't it trademarked or something?

Kyle: I'm fairly certain she doesn't care Marcus.

Viola: That's correct! Now, why don't we christen our new season with a fresh batch of confessionals!

Shawna: Wouldn't the actual airing of the show already give us some confessionals?

Viola: So what? Let the audience get to know you! Now get in there!

Confessional: Priest Not Included  
Anna: So far I can already tell this is going to be a wild cast. I just hope I can remain afloat here. Currently I have high hopes for this game, and if I can keep my cool I can win.

Ben: I'm ready to win, and I will Lie, cheat and possibly steal in order to make that happen. Being the first to arrive has its perks, as I now know what makes The other contestants tick. If I can play off of weakness and shortcomings, I can make sure if there is any drama then none of it will be directed on to me.

Brady: I'm convinced we're gonna see some craziness come out, and time will tell who here are the Tatum Riley's and the Adam Stanheights. And who are the Sidney Prescotts and Lawerence Gordon.

Brenda: My only weaknesses are Stubbornness and overconfidence, but knowing those will allow me to avoid them. I will not lose.

Edward: I'll be real, up until three weeks ago I was homeless! For a span of eight months after being kicked out by my parents I was homeless. I got taken in by the owner of a bakery who I made good friends with. So to be frank after having nothing, I realize I just want to have some fun and happiness here and make lots of friends!

Joslyn: I'm pretty game savvy all things considered. I don't plan to go out early of course, so my first step is to find a few people I like that I can work with. I have no problem taking the leadership role if it's needed.

Kyle: So far this division seems pretty unaligned. I suppose this is to be expected however seeing as we are all looking out for number one here. Marcus and Edward seem like alright men however and I hope we end up on the same team.

Lake: Ugh! Not my best start! I really need to watch my mouth. usually, back home my friends get my humour, but here no one knows me. Therefore I need to play it safe.

Lana: I'm really just excited to get to know everybody currently. Once I can meet everyone I can get a feel for how to play the game. But until then? Smooth sailing.

Mandy: The boys are already eating me up! I'll have then eating out of the palm of my hand by sundown. Except for that guy Marcus. He has so got to go like, yesterday! I don't have anything against gay people at all, but he's super immune to my charms and that's really bad for my game.

Marcus: I can't believe i'm here! I've seen so many reality shows I could practically recite them! I plan to use them as stepping stones and make my way to victory!

Maria: So far, this place seems like a hot mess. But I'm ready for anything, and anyone. Maria Desouza is ready to take this game on.

Naomi: *Filing her nails* So far so good, I know I have what it takes to win so we will just have to see if I choose to play this game on easy or hard mode.

Nate: This is all similar to a video game frankly, just much more real. I know if I keep my head on straight and not get tilted, I'll be just fine. I should probably watch out for that Ray Guy though. I don't think he likes me very much. That doesn't matter though he probably won't make the swap.

Ray: Aw yeah baby! I'm loving the chicks this season has! Now I just hope this mansion has a sick gym or I'll be steamed!

Robin: Brenda seems so nice! Well, when she's not being threatening that is. I think this is a great beginning to our friendship!

Shane: So this is my competition? I don't mean to sound cocky but I really don't think I will have much trouble making the end.

Shawna: I am absolutely floored that this is where we're competing! Honestly, I was expecting a crummy summer camp or something.

Tyler J: These people are insane.

Tyler W: If I had to pick a person to work with here it would definitely be Tyler. She's the perfect kind of low key I need here.

_

Viola: And that's it! When we get back from the break we will be letting these teens run rampant in this mansion! We'll also have our first challenge and elimination! Don't change that channel! And turn the volume up for TOTAL! DRAMA! DREAM MANSION!

The screen fades to black

And the game has begun! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
